Para Sempre
by Kamii-chan 8D
Summary: Matt e Mello não morreram. E agora vieram com uma surpresa para todos da Wammy's e do SPK.
1. Quem o amor une, nem Kira separa

_Kamii: Wee! MattxMello again! 8)_

_Matt: -agarra o Mello- finaal feliz dessa vez?_

_Kamii: -olhar assassino- Se vocês spoilarem **de novo **mais alguém, mato todo mundo! -.-_

_Matt: Tá boom, parei :D_

_Mello: Eu não sei pra que motivo você escreve tanto se nem ganhou muitos reviews nas outras fics._

_Kamii: Mello, acredite ou não, você fica **lindo **quando quer enxer o meu saco. Se você não calar a boca sexy, eu vou te agarrar agora mesmo .-._

_Matt: MELLO, CALA A BOCA!! :(_

_Mello: ... Matt ... o.o'_

_Kamii: Quem vai dar os avisos, hoje?_

_Mello: Eu!_

_Kamii: Okay, vai em frente! 8)_

_Mello: Death Note não pertence à Kamii. Se pertencesse, eu teria sobrevivido, o Matt e o L também, e a Takadabitch estaria queimando nas chamas do inferno -risada maligna-_

_Matt: Ahhn Mello..._

_Mello: Quê?_

_Matt: Provavelmente ela tá nas chamas do inferno agora -sorri- :)_

_Mello: ALELUUUUIA PORRA!! :DD Anyway, nem o Death Note, nem nenhum dos personagens que aparecem na fic são dela. Ah, isso aqui é yaoi & Lemon :D_

_Matt: Sérioo? -_

_Kamii: Só no próximo capítulo._

_Matt: humpf._

_Kamii: Vamos começar agora, tá? ;)_

* * *

Olhei para o loiro à minha frente e sorri.

Este retribuiu o sorriso, e seus olhos cor de esmeralda brilharam ao dizer aquelas duas palavras:

-Eu aceito.

Se eu estivesse na platéia, iria seriamente rir da situação: Eu e Mello de ternos e mãos dadas, aceitando ter um ao outro para sempre depois de assinar alguns papéis. Já era engraçado demais o fato de Near, Hal, Linda e Roger estarem lá, e parecessem _mesmo _emocionados com o fato de estarmos nos casando.

Oh bem, era de se esperar que depois do caso Kira nós nos casássemos, certo?

Depois de forjarmos nossas mortes e tal, foi bom explicar para todos a situação e já anunciar o casamento.

-Flashback-

-Hey, Roger... – chamou Mello, abrindo a porta do escritório de Roger para eu passar e depois entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Assombração?! – Roger quase teve um AVC e comecei a rir ao ver o velho quase caindo da cadeira em que estava sentado.

Mello me olhou com um olhar cortante e parei, tentando conter o riso.

Pensavam que estávamos mortos, era uma reação natural.

Mas mesmo assim, _engraçada._

-Roger, estamos vivos. – começou Mello.

-**Bem **vivos – continuei, tentando me manter sério.

-C-como? – Roger se arrumava novamente na cadeira.

-Longa história. – Mello sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e eu o segui, fazendo o mesmo.

Roger massageou as têmporas com os dedos.

-Bem Roger, tecnicamente _forjamos _nossas mortes. – expliquei, - com _fakes _nossos e papéis falsos de cadernos.

-Nós achamos um jeito de arranjar as provas necessárias para Near ganhar o jogo sem termos que nos sacrificar.

-Incrível... – Roger disse, num fio de voz. Ainda parecia não acreditar. Mas depois olhou para nós dois; um de cada vez.

E quando fitou a mim e a Mello nos olhos, viu que não éramos assombração ou nada do tipo.

Porque nossos olhos não mudaram.

Desde quando éramos apenas dois garotinhos que só se importavam com jogos de computador e futebol.

Quando não tínhamos que nos preocupar com nada além das coisas que crianças se importam.

Coisas tão simples que julgávamos tão complicadas. Tínhamos os mesmos olhos desde sempre.

Olhos verde-esmeralda.

-...É mesmo incrível. Suponho que já tenham conversado com Near, então?

-Matt deu o recado.

Eu sorri. A reação de Near foi um pouco diferente da de Roger.

Foi mais como "Que bom que estão vivos" do que "Assombração!", mas enfim.

Near era Near.

-E aproveitamos para anunciar nosso _casamento_ – continuou Mello, e pôs sua mão esquerda sobre a minha, que descansava em cima da minha perna.

Eu nunca imaginei que Mello fosse ficar tão orgulhoso por estar noivo.

Ele geralmente ficaria quieto ou algo assim.

Mas ele estava _mesmo_ feliz com o casamento.

Tão feliz quanto eu.

-Oh! Mello e Matt-kun vão se casar? – Roger _finalmente _sorriu. Tinha sido a primeira vez na minha vida que vi ele assustado, senti um alívio profundo quando ele voltou ao normal.

-Sim – respondemos juntos. O entusiasmo era óbvio em ambas as vozes.

-Ótimo, então vou chamar Linda e...

Olhei para Mello e fiz uma careta.

Ele iria fazer uma lista de convidados?!

Mello riu e acariciou as costas da minha mão, acalmando-me.

-Fim do Flashback-

Graças ao meu bom Deus, conseguimos convencer o Roger de que nem iríamos fazer festa e de que não precisava chamar muita gente.

Mas Linda foi, _claro_.

Sempre foi aquela menina chata que se metia na vida dos outros. -.-

Mas tanto fazia se ela ou Near ou Roger ou Hal estavam lá.

Porque se eu não soubesse que nós tínhamos convidado eles, eu não saberia que estavam presentes.

Porque eu só enxergava Mello.

-Eu aceito – respondi, e dei o meu sorriso torto que sabia que Mello mais gostava.

Não deu tempo para Roger terminar a frase do "Eu os declaro" e começar a dar um discurso sobre o amor ou algo assim;

Diante ao meu sorriso, Mello me puxou pela gola da blusa e me beijou.

Ah, bem, chocolate.

Sempre que Mello me beijava, eu sentia gosto de chocolate.

Mas a boca dele conseguia ser _mais doce_ ainda.

Nos separamos e saímos da capela aonde estávamos em direção ao carro.

Eu não prestei atenção nos gritos e "vivas!" que os outros davam.

Eu estava indo para o meu cantinho feliz com a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

_Meu _Mello.

E os pesadelos de um passado assombrado por Kira se foram para sempre.

* * *

_Kamii: Nãão acaboou, é só uma trégua o/_

_Matt: Trégua?_

_Kamii: Tipo um resgate. Só posto se me mandarem reviews! :D_

_Mello: Já era o.o_

_Kamii: Ahh por favor vocês dois, não sejam tão negativos. Vamos chegar aos 1000 reviews! :DD_

_Mello: Matt, quantos reviews a gente tem agora?_

_Matt: Já que a fic é nova, zero..._

_Mello: E o que que essa louca fumou pra pensar que vamos chegar aos 1000 reviews?_

_Matt: Sei não. :P_

_Kamii: Então povo, entenderam. No mínimo 5 reviews, no máximo 1000 8)_

_Matt: Mello, ela estipulou um **máximo **de reviews..._

_Mello: Autora psicótica e positiva é foda. '-'_


	2. Presentes

_Kami: Eu tô com medo G_G'_

_Mello: De mim?_

_Kami: Dos leitores? .-._

_Mello: Devia ter medo de **mim! **sabe **quanto tempo** eu esperei por um unico Lemon??_

_Kami: Não me faça cortar os pulsos, dá logo os avisos ç.ç_

_Mello: Death Note não pertence à Kami. Nem eu nem o Matt nem os outros secundários qualqueres que aparecem aqui. Essa fic é yaoi (GAY) e lemon (SEXO), então se não gosta, fuja antes que pegue câncer. :O_

_Kami: Boa leitura ! ^_^  
_

* * *

_Eu estava navegando em uma Lapras gigante._

-Matt...

_...Ela nadava rápido, e eu pensava em como capturar aquele Magicarp e faze-lo evoluir..._

-...Matt...

_Mas pensando bem, magicarps evoluem?_

-MATT!! – gritou Mello, jogando um travesseiro macio na minha cara – ele não parecia tão macio agora.

-..Hnn, mas o que... – Eu não conseguia pensar direito, ainda estava tonto de sono. Abri meus olhos e dei de encontro com um loiro lindo me encarando, seus olhos ardendo em impaciência.

-Ma..t.. – Mello foi dizer alguma coisa, mas eu puxei gentilmente seu queixo para cima enquanto eu mesmo me inclinava sobre ele e rocei seus lábios nos meus.

E então, abri um pouco minha boca para que Mello fizesse o mesmo, e...

...Fui empurrado pra cama novamente, com força.

-Ouch, Mello, isso doeu!

-Queria me sufocar?! – disse, colocando as luvas de couro habituais que estavam sobre a escrivaninha.

Olhei para o despertador: dez horas.

-Ta cedo... – consegui murmurar, enfiando minha cabeça no travesseiro.

-Não parece cedo pra _eles _– Mello respondeu, parecendo irritado.

-Eles?

-Near, Roger, Gevanni e Lester. Todos na sala. – disse, e pude ouvir seus dentes rangendo. – Nem _avisaram _que viriam.

-Ahh – Me levantei em um pulo e coloquei a camiseta, e puxei Mello pela manga do casaco que usava.

-Oii, primeiro tenta me sufocar em saliva, agora quer me fazer cair! – disse, mas não estava nervoso – estava _rindo_. Mello _gostava _de estar casado, pensei contente.

Fomos até a sala de estar, onde Roger, Near e seus dois guarda-costas – como Mello tinha dito?.. Gevanni e Lester – estavam sentados no sofá de couro (escolhido por Mello).

-Ahh, oi todo mundo! – sorri ao ver Near um pouco mais, como dizer, _vivo_. Desde o final do caso Kira o garoto não via mais graça em nada.

-Boa tarde, Matt, Mello! – Roger quem respondeu, e pude ouvir o loiro ao meu lado resmungar algo como _"ainda é de manhã"_. – Como não pudemos dar os presentes na cerimônia, esperamos até que os dois voltassem de viagem para entrega-los. – o velho sorriu, e suas rugas ao lado dos olhos se tornaram mais aparentes por um segundo.

-Ta bom – disse Mello, sentando-se no sofá, folgado – vem, Matt.

Não pude conter um sorriso enquanto ia me sentar ao lado de Mello.

Sinceramente, éramos uma família interessante, para não dizer cômica; Near, Roger e até os guarda-costas de que eu sempre esquecia os nomes, faziam parte da família, de algum jeito : foi assim que o Caso Kira nos uniu.

-Bem, bem – disse Roger, pegando um embrulho que trazia por baixo do casaco – aqui está um presente para os dois, espero que gostem.

Mello abriu o embrulho metálico e tirou de dentro dele um livro, que tinha como título "_Como ter bebês saudáveis" _. Prendi minha respiração para não rir; Mello e eu, tendo bebês? _Certo._

O loiro fez uma careta ao ver o presente, mas eu dei um chute leve em sua perna para que parasse. Ele me encarou com um olhar mortal, mas depois virou-se para Near.

-E você, pirralh... ow! – outro olhar mortal, mas agora para Gevanni, que deu-lhe um pequeno empurrão antes de Mello chamar seu chefe de pirralho. – Vocês querem me espancar até a morte?!

Oh, Deus, eu preciso parar de conter minha respiração. Mas se eu paro, eu começo a rir. E agora?

Optei por dar uma tossida para espantar a vontade.

-Aqui, Mello e Matt. – disse Near, estendendo um pacote um pouco maior do que o de Roger, com fitas douradas.

-Obrigado – Nós dois respondemos quase em uníssono, pegando o pacote. Ao abrirmos, demos de cara com um robô de brinquedo grande, que tinha um olhar assustador a laser.

Olhei para Mello para que ele não falasse nada. Ele entendeu o recado, e revirou os olhos antes de virar para Near.

-É muito... interessante, Near – quem respondeu fui eu.

Near apenas acenou com a cabeça.

-Ahh, vou fazer chá ou alguma coisa? – não tinha certeza do que Roger comia ou bebia, e nem se Near _comia ou bebia alguma coisa_.

-Oh, não precisa de preocupar, Matt – respondeu Roger, apressando-se a se levantar – já estamos de saída, não é Near?

-...Sim, tenho que começar a pesquisa de um novo caso. – Near disse, levantando-se também, seguido por... hmm... Gevanni e Lester.

-Ok – respondi, um pouco aliviado. Mello levantou-se para levar os quatro até a porta e eu me encostei na parede por um minuto.

Quando ele voltou, fez uma careta.

-Livro de como ter BEBÊS e um robô de BRINQUEDINHO. – disse, revirando os olhos. – Melhores presentes _ever._

Então me lembrei da minha vontade avassaladora de rir, e pude rir daquela vez, enquanto Mello voltava para o quarto e eu o seguia atrás.

O loiro sentou-se na cama e tirou as luvas.

-Ainda são 10:30 – disse, bocejando.

Então encarei-o por um tempo e em poucos segundos seus olhos verde-esmeralda encontraram-se com os meus, confusos.

_Oh Deus, como ele é lindo._

Fui na beirada da cama, aonde Mello estava sentado, e me agachei para encostar meu nariz no seu.

-Não quero te matar sufocado, mas – eu disse, sem poder conter um sorrisinho – eu vou te beijar.

-Ma.. – Não deixei Mello terminar de falar e encostei meus lábios nos seus novamente, no começo apenas roçando-os, mas depois abrindo-os um pouco para dar espaço à minha língua, que passou a explorar a boca de Mello, que fez o mesmo comigo.

_Hmm, chocolate._

Quando nos separamos, sem ar, pude ver a face corada de um loiro sem fôlego.

-Matt... Mas o quê... – Mello disse, enroscando seus braços pelo meu pescoço, enquanto eu o colocava mais para o centro da cama.

-Eu só pensei sobre aquele livro de como ter bebês – eu não pude conter um riso bobo, ao lembrar da cara de Mello ao abrir o embrulho metálico – acho que poderíamos tentar.

-Matt, você sabe que é cientificamente comprovado de que é _impossível_ de...hn – beijei-o novamente, sentando-me sobre suas pernas e esticando seus braços para cima, que antes estavam abraçando meu pescoço.

-Mas quem liga para o _resultado_ – eu sorri, abrindo o colete de couro de Mello e passando as pontas dos meus dedos por sua pele branca, e suas cicatrizes deixadas pelas queimaduras – eu gosto do _processo_, você não?

-S-seu.. Hn.. – pude ouvir Mello conter um gemido baixo quando passei um de meus dedos por seu mamilo – p-perv.. ugh

-Oh? Eu sou um pervertido? – continuei, agora lambendo todo seu peito, e descendo uma de minhas mãos – mas é _você _que já está assim... – sorri torto para Mello, que mordeu o lábio inferior, contrariado.

-Olha quem ta falando – ele rosnou – e desde quando isso são horas pra... ngh..

-É claro que são horas, ta claro e nítido – disse, desatando o nó que amarrava a calça de Mello e deslizando minha mão esquerda para dentro – posso ver sua _carinha de uke_ melhor.

-Ahhn.. Matt, eu te od..e.. ugh – ele mordeu com força o próprio pulso enquanto eu o masturbava calmamente. Mello _odiava_ ser chamado de uke, eu sabia disso. Mas sua reação era sempre agradável – eu sabia que o "te odeio" dele significava "eu te amo" pra mim, em inúmeras ocasiões.

Levantei meu pescoço e cheguei à sua orelha. Depois de morder seu lóbulo de leve, fazendo-o gemer novamente, sussurrei baixinho;

-Também te amo.

Passei a movimentar as minhas mãos cada vez mais rápido, e Mello parou de conter o movimento de seus quadris contra elas.

-M-Matt, nghh, pára, eu vou... nhh – Mello passou a se contorcer de prazer.

E então eu parei, e o olhei, sorrindo.

-Matt..? – os olhos esmeralda de Mello brilhavam, confusos.

-Hmm? – sentei-me sobre a cama, pernas cruzadas.

-O.. que...

-Você me pediu pra parar, não foi, amor? – sorri torto, triunfante.

Mello então se estremeceu, dando-se conta do calor e estado de seu corpo.

Olhou pra mim, olhos faiscando.

Então levou suas mãos para aonde as minhas estavam há poucos minutos antes e recomeçou com o movimento de vai-e-vem.

-Haa... – fechou os olhos, e eu encostei meu queixo na minha mão, encarando-o.

_Lindo._

-Nghh... Ma..tt.. – mais rápido.

Observei seu rosto, as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos cheios de água e prazer; não parecia o mesmo Mello que era sempre tão egoísta e autoritário. Esse Mello era obediente e ainda mais fofo.

-Ugh. Ha... M..at.. – mais rápido.

Não parava de chamar meu nome, era excitante demais.

Me posicionei em cima dele novamente e ele me encarou, surpreso.

-Você ficou me chamando o tempo todo – eu expliquei, tirando uma franja loira da frente de sua testa – acho que quer que eu tome conta das coisas agora, certo?

Mello puxou meu queixo para me beijar novamente, e quando nossos lábios se encostaram, entrei dentro dele.

-Aahhh! – Mello gritou de dor e prazer, e agarrou-se às minhas costas, arranhando-as.

-M-Mello... nh.. – Mello era quente e delicioso. Não queria parar. –Você ta bem?..

-É claro que n.. Matt... N-não se mexa!.. – ele gemeu, prensando suas pernas em meu quadril, quando passei a me mover devagar. –Ah!..

-Nngh.. Desculpa Mello, não posso... hhn – passei a me mover mais e mais rápido, e pude sentir o interior de Mello se contrair - ...Não consigo parar, eu... nh

-Ahh! Nngh – Mello passou a forçar mais seu quadril, buscando por mais contato – M-matt... Bom, muito... ann..

Fiz um traço com minha língua, do peito até o pescoço, do pescoço até a nuca de Mello, que mordeu o lábio macio inferior.

-M-matt... Eu não c-consigo mais... ahnn...

Mello estava estremecendo de prazer, e eu sabia que não iríamos durar muito. Aumentei a velocidade do movimento dos meus quadris até que não podíamos mais agüentar.

--//--

-Mello?.. – Perguntei baixinho, puxando o loiro que deitava ao meu lado mais para perto.

-Hm.

-Você ainda ta nervoso?

Mello virou-se para me encarar por debaixo das cobertas, seus olhos esmeralda encarando os meus.

-Você. Me. Humilhou. – disse, fazendo careta.

-Eu só fiz o que você pediu, e depois eu voltei, não voltei? – respondi, fazendo beicinho.

Ele arqueou uma sombrancelha.

-Não faça de novo, ou você é um _marido morto_. – disse, aconchegando-se mais a mim.

Eu sorri e fiz carinho no seu cabelo loiro e liso.

-Prometo.

* * *

_Kami: Não sei se continuo G_G_

_Mello: Porque NÃO? :(_

_Kami: Porque não sei. Querem que eu continue ou não? Mandem reviews ^_^_

_Mello: Ela não vai sumir de novo, se sumir, eu mesmo mato ela :D_

_Kami: É, é, você fica tão sexy ameaçando me matar. Cuidado. _

_Mello: Ahn o.o_

_Kami: Fuja, eu vou te comer! :DD_

_Mello: MANDEM REVIEWS .-._


End file.
